If Harry had a twin
by alyssagagne
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin sister named April? A look into some of the events of the first novel and how they would be different if Harry was a twin


Harry and I walked into the great hall looking around in awe. The room was filled with tables and benches in four rows, one for each house. At the very front there was a long table that sat the headmaster in the center and the professors on either side of him. We spotted Hagrid sitting at the table and gave a quick wave hello. Also at the front of the room was a single stool and on it sat a leather hat that looked rather like a stereotypical witches hat. All the first years followed Professor McGonagall to the front of room where she stopped beside the stool and pulled open a scroll.

"And now we shall sort you into your house. Your house will be your like family for the next seven years. First up Harry Potter"

A quite hush fell over the crowd when the famous name was called. Slowly Harry walked to the stool and sat down. McGonagall place the hat atop Harry's head and it immediately began to speak. "Difficult, very difficult. A lot here but where to put you?" Panicking Harry began to mutter "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin" "Not Slytherin eh? You could be great you know and Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that" was the Sorting Hats reply. Still Harry kept chanting. "Well if that's the case… GRYFFINDOR" Upon hearing the hats decision the Gryffindor table stood up cheering and welcoming their new member.

The ceremony went on for quite some time, the two children the twins meet on the bus, Ron and Hermione joined Harry in Gryffindor, will the blond boy, Draco, was placed in Slytherin. Finally, it was my turn and just like with Harry a hush fell over the room as I approached the stool. Unlike my brother, when the hat was placed upon my head I decided to be silent figuring that the hat would place me with my brother, after all we were twins. The hat was silent for a moment then, to the shock of most, it announced "SLYTHERIN" For a moment I was frozen, as was most of the room, _Slytherin? That can't be right! I'm supposed to be with Harry, I NEED to be with Harry_ my thoughts were rushed and panicked, I couldn't process what was going on. Time seemed to catch up with the situation and the Slytherin table jumped up to welcome their newest member. As I walked to the table I sent a panicked look to my brother, who had a look that was a mix of sadness and anger? _No that can't be right, why would Harry be angry at me? I didn't decide this, the sorting hat did._ Unsure of where to go I decided to just sit beside Draco, as that was the only person I recognized. Draco had a smirk on this face like he knew something I didn't and honestly it was freaking me out. "Hello Potter. Well this certainly makes things interesting." Draco's words caused my anxiety to rise. "What's that supposed to mean?" Came my snarky reply. "You'll see" came his cryptic response.

Later that night, I was sitting alone in my bed while the other girls were whispering on the other side. Suddenly, as if realizing I was there, a girl with long raven black hair spoke up, "You don't belong here you know. You belong in that stupid goodie goodie Gryffindor with your stupid brother. Honestly I don't even understand why you two are famous." The insult to my brother caused my anger to flash, "Don't talk about my brother like that he's better then you'll ever be." As soon as the words came out of my mouth I knew I had made a mistake. "Listen here, Potter. I can make your life a living hell and trust me I will. You better start acting like a proper Slytherin or I will get every boy in this house to go after your precious brother." The threat was clear in her voice and I realized that if I wanted to keep my brother save from harm I would need to turn my back on him.

When classes started things could not be more awkward, as much as I was avoiding Harry it seemed like he was also avoiding me but I didn't understand why. As much as I wanted to ask him what was going on I knew I couldn't as all the Slytherin's were watching my every move. It wasn't long before I began to resent my staying at Hogwarts, after all if we never had to go here Harry and I would still be okay, living with that awful family but at least we would have each other. Slowly I also began to resent my brother, while I had yet to make a single friend Harry was best buds with Ron and Hermione. He was also put on the quidditch team as the youngest seeker the schools had seen in a long time. I tried not to be jealous at first but it so _unfair_ while I was struggling to just make it through the day Harry was thriving in every way.

One day when I was sitting in the great hall, alone as usual, Professor Queery suddenly burst in looking terribly distressed "TROLL IN THE DUNGON! TROLL IN THE DUNGON!" he cried while running to the headmaster until he suddenly stopped and collapsed, fainting from the fear. It was then the words registered with the students and we all sprang up from our seats screaming and panicking. "QUITE" The headmasters voice suddenly boomed over the room. 'Everyone please, calm down. Prefects please escort your students to their dorms. Teachers please come with me." Slightly less panicked the perfects began escorting everyone to their correct dorms. Frightened I looked for Harry among the other Gryffindor's but I couldn't see him, for that matter I couldn't see Ron or Hermione either. _Where could they be? They wouldn't dare try to find the troll, would they?_ Not putting it past them to try and take on a troll I quickly snuck away from my group. I was wondering down a hallway looking for Harry when I suddenly heard a deep groan, freezing in fear I slowly turned around and saw the troll. It was about 10 feet tall and carrying a massive wooden club and luckily it hadn't yet seen me. I quickly slipped into the nearest door, which happened to be the girls washroom. As I walked in I heard someone sniffling, "Hello? Is anyone in here?" I called out but heard no reply. The stall on the furthest end of the bathroom then opened and non-other than Hermione Grander walked out, wiping her eyes. Just as I was about to call her name she suddenly turned around screamed, pointing to something behind me. Quickly I turned around and began panicking at what I saw. The troll had entered the bathroom.

Still trying to recover from being less then 2 feet from a deadly troll, I was suddenly throw to the ground as Hermione pulled me with her under the sinks. No sooner had I opened my mouth to thank her was the troll smashing it's club into the sinks besides our heads. Screaming, we scrambled to the other side of the room and tried to hid in the stall, cowering on the floor. One by one the troll began to smash the stalls until we were pressed against the wall in the last one. Just before the troll swung his club down on the exact place we were, a voice suddenly called out "HEY" Harry! I didn't know how or when but Harry was here and suddenly the situation seemed less disastrous. The troll whipped around with its club still raised above its head, this time looking to flatten Harry and Ron but before it could Ron cast wingcardum Laviousa and bashed the troll over the head with its own club. The troll stumbled for a moment before collapsing to the ground, knocked out. Terrified from our near death experience Hermione and I wasted no time in running toward the boys and away from the troll. "April? What are you doing here?! You could've been killed!" Harry had a fired in his eyes as he yelled at me. Oh no, brother was not happy. "When I saw all the Gryffindor's and you three weren't there I panicked and went looking for you." I replied sheepishly, suddenly embarrassed as I hadn't talked to my brother in well over a month and _this_ is how we reunited? "Are you stupid? What I do is none of your business, just stick with your precious little Slytherins and _leave me alone_ " The words were said with such harshness that I actually took a step back, hurt immediately blooming in my chest. As if realizing what he said Harry opened his mouth but before he could say anything the teacher's suddenly burst into the washroom. "What is going on here" McGonagall questioned staring each of us upon seeing the unconscious troll on the floor behind us. Not even thinking, I quickly came forward and said "It was me, I thought I could take on troll by myself, and these three came to stop me. And thank god they did otherwise I'd probably be dead" The three Gryffindor's looked shocked that I had taken the fall while McGonagall and Snape just looked angry. "Miss Potter I am seriously disappointed in your lack of judgement. 50 points will be taken from Slytherin. I hope you enjoy letting down your fellow students." As soon as Snape said the words I knew I would be in serious trouble when I got back to the common room. The other kids would never leave me alone now. "And as for you three," McGonagall begun "10 points will be rewarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck." _Great not only did I lose my house points but I helped Gryffindor gain points. My life is going to be a living hell for the next 6 months._ The teachers then dismissed us, telling us to go to our rooms while they dealt with the troll.

As I was walking back to my dorm I heard someone calling my name, when I turned around I saw Harry trying to catch up with me. "April wait!" he called as he finally caught up to where I had stopped in the hallway. Still upset from his earlier words I lashed out snapped "What, don't worry I'll leave you alone. You don't have to worry about your terrible little Slytherin sister anymore" To my horror tears gathered in my eyes but before Harry could see I quickly turned around. Sensing my distress, as twins naturally do, he quickly grabbed my arm and turned me back around. "Come on April don't be like that, you know I didn't mean it. I just don't understand why the hat put you in Slytherin. I mean, our houses HATE each other." "You think I am enjoying this?" I suddenly cried out "My entire house hates me and to top it all off I can't even come to you for help because not only is my house threatening both of us if I even talk to you, you've been bluntly ignoring me since the first day of class! While you are the star student of your house I have NO ONE, not even my own brother" I couldn't hold in my emotion as my voice cracked on the word brother. As if a light bulb went off in Harry's brain he suddenly pulled me into a tight hug and began apologizing for his behavior "April I'm so sorry I didn't know. I was angry about what was happening but I didn't stop to think about how you would feel or what they would be putting you threw." Letting me go Harry pulled my head up and looked me in the eye. "Let's promise to be there for each other, no matter what, house histories be damned" "But the threats, Harry they won't leave you alone" "Don't worry about that I can deal with it. It's not fair for you to take all the heat yourself" He looked at me pointedly hinting at what just happened with the troll. "I didn't want you to get into trouble, especially with quidditch" I quietly mumble. "And as such as I appreciate that we need to be there for each other, equally from now on. No more ignoring each other, we are twins we support each other to matter what. Deal?" Harry stuck out his hand. Suddenly feeling hopeful that this school wouldn't be as awful as I thought I grabbed Harry in a hug a mumbled into his shoulder "Deal."


End file.
